Not The Boy Next Door
by September10th
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Il y était enfin. Sur cette scène, à Broadway. Dans quelques minutes, le rideau allait s'ouvrir, et Kurt ferait ses débuts dans l'univers de la comédie musicale.


**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

Coucou ! Alors j'ai encore eu une insomnie, donc j'ai écrit cet OS moins triste que le précédent, rassurez-vous. Enjoy!

* * *

Il y était enfin. Sur cette scène, à Broadway. Dans quelques minutes, le rideau allait s'ouvrir, et Kurt ferait ses débuts dans l'univers de la comédie musicale. Il ne ressentait aucun trac, il connaissait son texte par cœur, et maitrisait ses chansons sur le bout des doigts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer sur scène.

Il avait réussi. Il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Pourtant, le chemin parcouru n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Tant de personnes avaient tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, de ruiner son avenir, sa vie. Il avait tellement souffert pour en arriver là.

Quand sa mère est morte, il n'avait que huit ans. Il était si jeune, et son monde s'écroulait déjà. De plus, il en était très proche, ce qui rendait sa disparition encore plus difficile. Kurt avait toujours son père, fort heureusement, mais le petit garçon avait besoin d'une présence féminine dans la maison. Il avait besoin d'une maman, tout simplement. Tout le monde a besoin d'une maman.

Les mois suivant sa mort furent les pires pour Kurt. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait du partir. Un soir, il est allé voir son père pour lui poser directement la question. Ce dernier s'est effondré. Entre deux sanglots, il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que sa mère les aimait tout les deux très fort, mais que les gens partaient tous un jour ou l'autre, que c'était la vie. Et Kurt trouvait ça nul, mais il s'était contenté de cette réponse.

Puis un jour, son père lui avait annoncé son mariage imminent avec Carol Hudson. Kurt adorait Carol. C'était une femme très gentille, et il était ravi de cette nouvelle. Son père méritait d'être heureux à nouveau, et Kurt d'avoir un environnement familial plus élargi. En plus, il allait avoir une maison plus grande.

Se remémorer cette période le ramena tout de suite à ses années lycée. Comme elles avaient été dures ! Kurt était différent, et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Il était constamment slushié, poussé contre les casiers, insulté ... Il faisait comme si ça ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais au fond, ça le blessait. Énormément. Et il se sentait seul, si seul ... Il avait ses amis, Mercedes, les autres du Glee Club, mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout à fait comprendre.

Mais Kurt était courageux. Et tous les matins, il allait au lycée. La peur au ventre, mais il y allait.

Sauf qu'un jour, les menaces ont remplacé les simples petites moqueries. La situation était devenue drastique, ça ne pouvait plus continuer ansi. Alors Kurt a été transféré à la Dalton Academy. Il a rejoint les Warblers. Il a rencontré Blaine ...

Blaine. Ce garçon lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, et encouragé à ne pas se laisser faire. A se battre. Kurt ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui. Il était apparu dans sa vie quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Et un jour, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Depuis, ils étaient ensemble, et rien ne comptait plus aux yeux de Kurt. Blaine l'avait rejoint à New York après sa remise de diplôme, comme prévu. Et ils étaient heureux, si heureux ! Les deux hommes avaient traversé un tas d'épreuves ensemble, et ils en étaient toujours sortis plus forts. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

Il se remémora son audition pour NYADA. Le doute qui l'avait assaillit quant à son choix de chanson. Les (mauvais) conseils de Rachel, quand elle lui avait conseillé de jouer la sécurité. Le trac avant de monter sur scène, face à la Carmen Tibideaux. Les compliments de cette dernière pour son interprétation de _The Boy Next Door_. La joie qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait été pris, la fierté dans les yeux de Blaine, de Mr Schuester et de Rachel. Et la tristesse, aussi, quand cette dernière a oublié les paroles de sa chanson. Mais il ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Kurt se sentait trop mal pour sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas réussi à percer, alors qu'elle avait tellement de talent. Quel gâchis.

Il avait déménagé à New York, donc. Au début, Kurt se sentait un peu perdu, seul dans cette grande ville (Rachel vivait avec Finn). Mais il avait vite pris ses marques, s'était fait des amis. Il n'avait jamais regretté son déménagement, et il ne le regretterait jamais. Il travaillait dur à NYADA, il se plaisait là-bas. Même si son père, Carol et Blaine lui manquaient, il était enfin en sécurité, à l'abri, faisant ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Kurt repensait à toutes ces choses, quand il entendit un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les lumières devaient s'être éteintes. S'était à lui de jouer, maintenant. Il savait que sa famille était au premier rang, ils n'auraient raté la première pour rien au monde. Le garçon ne voulait pas les décevoir. Et il ne le ferait pas, il en était convaincu.

Le rideau laissa apparaitre le jeune homme, qui était aux anges. Il était fier du chemin qu'il avait parcouru.

Il s'appelait Kurt Hummel, et personne ne pourrait lui enlever son bonheur.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si vous laissez une review, vous sauvez un pauvre lama orphelin du Pérou. Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien ;)

_-Emma_


End file.
